


Christmas Special

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Christmas with Brahms.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Original Female Character(s), Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Christmas Special

You woke up slowly, soft sunlight filtering through a space in the curtains. Shifting to your side, you saw Brahms was curled up in a tight ball facing away from you. Even in your sleepy state, you could admire his bare back, tracing the lines of his lean form with your eyes. You reached out your hand, tracing your fingers down his spine. Brahms shifted in his sleep, turning onto his back, trapping your hand under him.  


“Brahms.” You laughed softly, trying to pull your hand out from under him.  


Brahms mumbled something, turning so he was facing you, further trapping your arm under him.  


“Brahms!” You could help but laugh harder, trying to pull your arm out and accidentally shaking him awake.  


Brahms lazily opened up his eye, the other half of his face buried in his pillow. “What is it? It’s Christmas.”  


“You’ve got my arm!” You grinned, shaking the arm that was trapped under him for emphases.  


Brahms shifted slightly, his eye squinting mischievously. “I suppose I do.”  


“You obviously do!” You pressed your forehead against his, giggling. “Give it back.”  


Brahms slowly broke out into a smile. “No, I don’t think I will.”  


“And why not?” You nuzzled your face harder into Brahms’, pushing his head back slightly, making him chuckle.  


“It’s Christmas, and I’ve decided that I want your arm.” He smiled, pressing his body more into the bed and therefore more into your arm. “You have to give it to me.”  


“No!” You smiled, pressing your free hand against his chest and trying to push him off. “I already have a present for you and it’s not attached to me!”  


Brahms laughed, pulling you to his chest, giving you a big hug, nuzzling his face in your hair. “Too bad, I always get what I want.”  


“You’re a brat.” You quipped, kissing his nose, happy that he finally stopped sleeping with the mask on. It made morning kisses so much better. “If you get my arm, then you don’t get my other present.”  


Brahms sighed dramatically in defeat, lifting up his body so you could successfully reclaim your arm.  


You pulled your arm to your chest, giggling softly. “Merry Christmas, you.”  


“Merry Christmas.” Brahms kissed your forehead. “Do you know what we do on Christmas?”  


“Enlighten me.” You snuggled into the covers, looking up at him expectantly.  


“It means that we lay here until we can’t stand it. Then you make us breakfast, and I’ll make cocoa. Then presents.” Brahms informed you matter-of-factly.  


“Is that a tradition?” You asked.  


“It will be when we start doing it.” Brahms replied, resting back on his pillow.  


“Ah, then by all means, let’s start a tradition.” You moved your head onto his chest, closing your eyes.  


Brahms ran his hands up and down your back, resting his chin on top of your head. He already knew that this would be the best Christmas ever, because for Christmas, he had you.


End file.
